


Amanecer

by ls_28



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Happy Ending, Inspired by Logan's Playlist, M/M, Soft Deceit Sanders, Spoilers for the latest episode, Virgil is misunderstood and babie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ls_28/pseuds/ls_28
Summary: “Amame”Deceit’s smile fell, and Logan could see the moment he recognized the words, and he was sure Deceit could hear his heart beating. He was practically in Logan’s lap, how could he not?“Love me,” Deceit whispered, his eyes wide and - hopeful?Logan took his chance.Or, where Logan learns how to speak Spanish and agrees to teach Deceit. Things take an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 26
Kudos: 172





	Amanecer

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by 'Sunrise' by Mandy Gonzalez and Christopher Jackson from Logan's Playlist that Thomas made. I've literally been obsessed with the song lately.
> 
> WARNING: CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FROM THE LATEST SANDERS' SIDES EPISODE.
> 
> Disclaimer: All names and characters are owned by Thomas Sanders and Co., I take no credit 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Ever since Logan found out that Roman can speak Spanish, quite fluently in fact, he became interested in learning it as well, without letting Roman know, of course. Logan isn’t foolish enough to be the one who ‘steals Roman’s spotlight’, not when the Prince uses phrases like  _ ‘Mi querido luz de la luna’  _ to woo Virgil, who blushes aggressively in response and frantically looks for the nearest exit. 

Logan, however, managed to teach himself the language and soon become quite fluent, which the other sides found out about when he started telling Patton the difference between astrology and astronomy in Spanish. Surprisingly, Roman was delighted to learn of Logan’s new skill, seeing as he now has someone to practice his linguistic prowess.

  


The other three weren’t the only ones who found out about Logan’s recent development, news reached Deceit (at least that’s what he says, but Logan knows he sent his pet snake to ‘scoop out the latest gossip’). Deceit later approached Logan and admitted that he too would like to learn Spanish, and requested if Logan may teach him. Logan, never shy to encourage learning, obliged, and managed to hold two lessons in the common room without any interruptions for about an hour until Virgil saw the ‘dark’ side sitting on the couch trying to pronounce  _ puedo entrar señor _ and started exclaiming. Logan barely managed to explain to Virgil that Deceit was there purely for academic purposes, but he had kicked Deceit out of the common room until then. Logan attempted to make an explanation and apology, but after Virgil’s rant about how he felt betrayed, he knew it wouldn’t make a difference. There was still much to learn about how Virgil felt about Deceit, and this was a setback to their attempts to help Virgil open up about that particular subject.

Virgil’s contempt didn’t last long, and soon everything was as it was before, except Logan had one little secret: every night Deceit would sneak into his room and learn Spanish from him. 

  


Logan had felt quite guilty for not being a good enough teacher to someone who clearly wanted to learn, and despite Deceit’s attempts to ensure that it wasn’t Logan’s fault that they had to cut their classes short, Logan felt as if he had failed, which did not settle well with him.

So he managed to construct a small passage between his own room and Deceit’s room on the far end of the corridor, which would open from behind Deceit’s closet and lead him to a small opening behind Logan’s work desk.

And while the past few months of teaching Deceit how to perfect his accent and learn helpful phrases after everyone falls asleep have been, well fun, in Logan’s opinion, there was a recent, more alarming, development of the emotional sort.

  


Logan has been … falling - as so many people would say - for Deceit. And not in the sense that he is suspended in the thin air and is descending at an uncontrollable speed, no. For the first time, he means it...metaphorically. 

He fell for the way his mouth would twist while trying to pronounce complicated words, the way his eyes would light up when he knew he got a sentence right, and especially the way his eyes would light up when Logan told him he did a good job.

  


“Yes, excellent,” Logan says, discreetly trying to catch the glint of Deceit’s eye as he smiles while he pretends to shuffle through his grammar flashcards. 

_ “Puedo entrar por favor,” _ Deceit mumbles under his breath as he writes in his notebook, a habit that does nothing to subdue Logan’s attraction towards him. 

“I like the fairy lights, by the way,” Deceit looks up from under his eyelashes, “Didn’t think you’d take my suggestion.”

“Well, to be perfectly honest, I was skeptical at first,” Logan admits, “But yes, I agree, it’s quite warm.”

“Oh, do you want me to lower the thermostat?” Deceit questioned.

Logan chuckled, “No, I meant that metaphorically. The yellow light adds warmth to the ambience.”

“Oh, metaphorically,” Deceit smiled, his fang his glistening under the light as he focused his attention back to his notebook, “Didn’t know you did that.”

“Yes well, I’ve been doing it quite a lot, recently,” Logan sighed as he stretched to his right and put his flashcards on the bedside table.

“Oh?” Deceit said as he shuffled closer to where Logan sat, his back against the headboard, “Could you double check the spelling, please?”

Logan, unaware that Deceit was now sitting next to him, was caught off-guard as he settled back and saw him grinning and wide-eyed, his hand held out to show his notebook.

_ ‘Puedo entrar por favor,’  _ was written neatly and accurately, along with a few other phrases they had revised this night.

“Oh, wonderful,” he commented, knowing the effect it would have on the other side. 

As Deceit tucked his notebook and pen away, Logan knew it was time for him to leave, and he was dreading it. He would have bid goodbye, help Deceit crawl back to his room via the passage and go to sleep hoping for tomorrow night, and that was the plan, until Deceit stopped packing up and sighed loudly.

“I really, really, don’t wanna leave right now,” he said, and Logan could swear he had never looked as soft as he did right now in his raggedy black t-shirt and yellow pyjamas, true to his aesthetic. 

Logan, too busy admiring him to even reply, blinked confusedly and Deceit continued, “Truth is,” he said, smiling at the irony, “I’ve been having a lot of fun with you, and I feel like I can really be myself around you. I don’t speak in lies when I’m with you!” he laughed and swung his arms dramatically, “So yeah, I - umm - like it and it’s fun. And you’re a really good teacher.”

Logan blushed and pushed his glasses up his nose, “Well, you’re an above average student, so really, I cannot take all the credit.”

When Deceit smiled nervously, Logan cleared his throat and said, “How about a pop quiz? Seeing as neither of us are willing to go to sleep just as yet, I can help you practice with a rapid fire quiz?”

“Sounds great,” Deceit smiled excitedly and shuffled closer to Logan, who genuinely felt warm now.

“Ok, I’ll say a few words in Spanish and you will respond with their translations,” Logan instructed.

“Understood,” Deceit replying, the wheels in his head already turning.

  
  


_ “Maleta” _

“Tuesday?” Deceit said, unsure of himself, and Logan couldn’t help but giggle, “No, that’s  _ Martes. Maleta _ means ‘suitcase’”.

Deceit laughed as well, the sound filling both Logan’s ears and heart.

“Alright,” Logan said once they had calmed down, “Are you ready to try again?”

Deceit, still giggling, said, “I think I’m ready”

“Ok, here we go,” Logan smiled,  _ “Esquina” _

  


“Corner”

  


_ “Tienda” _

  


“Store”

  


_ “Bombilla” _

  


“Lightbulb”

  


Logan giggled, “You’re sure?”

“I’m sure,” Deceit nodded confidently, his hair beaming in the golden light of the room as softly bounced with no hat on his head.

“Well, three out of three, you did alright,” Logan scored and smiled to the other side, whose smile fell a little and scooted closer to Logan.

“Well, teach me a little more,” he whispered.

  


_ “ _ _ Calor,”  _ Logan whispered just as low, the word addressing what he felt in the moment.

  


“Heat,” Deceit translated, his eyes going to Logan’s hand on the mattress.

  


_ “Anoche” _

__

Deceit’s ungloved hand slid closer to Logan’s, the green scales looking almost golden.

  


“Last night”

  


_ “Dolor” _

  


“Pain,” he moved closer, their hands brushing each other.

  


“That's right,” Logan smiled encouragingly, the typical smile taking over Deceit’s face, and Logan’s breath hitched, knowing there was barely any space left between them.

  
  
  


_ “Llamame” _

  


“Call me”

  


_ “Azul” _

  


“Blue,” Deceit looked at Logan’s t-shirt amusingly. 

  


_ “Amame” _

  


Deceit’s smile fell, and Logan could see the moment he recognized the words, and he was sure Deceit could hear his heart beating. He was practically in Logan’s lap, how could he not?

  


“Love me,” Deceit whispered, his eyes wide and -  _ hopeful? _

  


Logan took his chance.

  


“Perhaps I do,” he murmured so low that, had Deceit not gasped so sharply, he wasn’t sure if the other side heard him.

  


Deceit shocked Logan when he moved to straddle him properly, his knees bent at either side of Logan’s hips and draped his arms over Logan’s shoulders and bracketing his head and looked deep in his eyes, his snake eye looking striking.

“Well, how do you say ‘kiss me’?” he asked, and had Logan been a machine, he would’ve short-circuited and blown up by now.

Fortunately, he wasn’t, so he shakily replied,  _ “Besame” _

Deceit smiled, fangs and all, and leaned closer to capture Logan’s lips with his own, and it was then that Logan felt like he was whole. Metaphorically. Euphoria filled him to the brim, and he couldn’t remember the last time he felt the same. Or whether he ever did. Because it didn’t matter if he experienced such ecstasy before or not. Not when this enthralling being hovering over him tilts his head and holds Logan’s face in his hands, his left cheek brushing smoothly against the scales. 

Deceit pulls away and rests their foreheads together.

“And how do you say ‘hold me’?” he said and Logan chuckled, almost forgetting what they were really doing.

_ “Abrazame,”  _ he smiled contentedly when Deceit moved his hands to his hair, threading the black locks between his fingers.

“Till sunrise?” Deceit whispered as he began kissing Logan’s neck and moved his fingers down to the nape of his head, playing with the baby soft hair there.

_ “Hasta el amanecer,” _ Logan wished, wanting nothing more than that. But he knows he can’t betray Virgil like that. Not until he really understands. Until that day, it’s going to be more secret lessons after midnight and Logan moving his work desk to let Deceit in. 

But just before the sun rises, anything can happen. Everything Logan has been yearning for these past few weeks.

Deceit put a hand on Logan’s chest and felt his heart rabbiting against his chest and looked up into his eyes. 

_ “Respira,”  _ he purred.

_ Breathe.  _

_ Yes.  _

_ He could do that. _

Logan inhaled and calmly exhaled and Deceit pecked his forehead reassuringly. As he calmed down, he felt Deceit go limp in his lap and lay his head on his chest.

Logan wrapped his arms around his small body and rubbed his back softly.

“Deceit?” He asked, “Are you ok?”

When Deceit didn’t answer, Logan’s worry increased as he thought Deceit may regret his actions, which would be something Logan knew he wouldn’t be able to recover from easily.

The silence broke when Logan heard, “Janus”

“I’m sorry?”

“My name. It’s Janus,” Dece- Janus looked up from his chest and he looked worried, almost scared. Like the smallest sound would send him scurrying away. But Logan only held him tighter.

“As in the two-headed Roman god?” Logan stroked Janus’ scales and his worrisome expression morphed into surprise.

“It’s quite clever,” Logan said, hoping to encourage Janus to take pride in his name.

“You like it?” his fangs peeked out as he smiled shyly.

“Darling, it’s beautiful,” Logan said, meaning every word.

Janus groaned and got off of Logan’s lap, the taller side missing the warmth already as Janus settled next to him and put his head on his shoulder.

  


_ “Yo no se que hacer ahora que te encontre,”  _ Janus sighed.

_ I don’t know what to do now that I’ve found you. _

Logan’s felt both endeared and dreadful, a juxtaposition of emotions he didn’t know was possible before. He understood the kind of helplessness Janus was feeling, he felt the same. He never expected to pursue his emotions towards Janus, never thought he’d even come as far as he has. 

And now that he’s here, he doesn’t know where to go and what to do.

Logan hated not knowing.

_ “Que dira?,”  _ Janus said

_ What will he say? _

“When he sees me around you?” Logan asked, already expecting to feel Janus’ nod on his shoulder.

Virgil wouldn't understand. Not even give either of them time to explain how they feel. They’re  _ in love _ . At least that’s what Logan hopes.

And Virgil would move away from his second family.

“I can’t lose Virgil and his trust,” Logan confessed.

“And I can?” Janus’ voice rose, “Not a second time. It’s a miracle he even let’s me get as close to him as he does. He won’t call me by my name anymore…” he points out, and Logan’s heart sank further.

“He’s so much happier with you all,” Janus sighed, “I can’t rob him of that happiness.”

Logan’s eyes watered, expecting the worst.

But Janus surprised him yet again.

“But,” he said and if Logan was a cat, his ears would’ve perked up.

“But?” he said, silently begging for some sort of divine intervention - a miracle.

“But I deserve to be happy too. And you make me happy”

Hallelujah. 

“Logan, I love you. I have for a while, and I know you feel the same.”

_ ‘Was I really that obvious?’  _ Logan thought to himself as Janus continued, “But I don’t want this to be a dirty little secret. I already keep so many, I don’t want one from you as well. You’re - different. Special.”

Logan wrapped his arms around Jamus and felt him take a shuddering breath, “I understand. You’re very special to me as well. More than I ever expected you to become,” he looked down to brush Janus’ hair out of his eyes, “ And I can assure you, you’re far from a ‘dirty little secret’. We can figure this out. I will do my best.”

_ “Prometeme,”  _ Janus whispered, and Logan couldn’t help but put a warm hand on his cheek and kiss him again.

“I promise,” Logan said in between their kiss, his breath tickling Janus’ cheek as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

  


The night continued similarly, wrapped in each others’ arms and legs, stealing kisses under the glow of Logan’s room that bled in gold light, books and notes scattered around them, forgotten. Never would have Logan thought that learning a language so common would lead to feeling so happy and blissful, and now he owes every decision that led him to this night, to the boisterous laughter he lets out so joyously when Janus tickles the sides of his abdomen. 

In a way, he owes Roman and his ability to speak Spanish.

This day is officially the most shocking one Logan has had.

Janus chooses to lie down with his head on Logan’s chest and mindlessly draw shapes on his bare arm with a scaly finger.

Slowly, he looked up and kissed his way up to Logan’s face. With nimble fingers, he took Logan’s glasses off and folded them neatly next to his head.

“How do you say ‘kiss me’?” Janus repeated his question from earlier in the night

Logan laughed quietly, “You know how” _. _

Janus smirked,  _ “Besame”. _

Logan put a hand on Janus’ neck and pulled him down, already lost track of the amount of times they’ve kissed in the night. 

_ “Para siempre,” _ Logan said when they pulled apart, which made Janus’ human side of his face blush devilishly.

“Always,” Janus parroted in English and nuzzled his face in Logan’s neck.

Logan knew what the sunrise would. They would have to talk to the others. Explain the situation to Virgil, and neither of the two could do it without hurting Virgil. But Logan promised the boy softly breathing on his collarbones, and he will keep it.

They have to understand.  _ Virgil  _ has to understand.

Logan sighed tiredly and held Janus tighter, still trying to process everything. He can’t even fathom the amount of trust Janus must have in Logan to trust him with his  _ name _ . He can’t let him down now. They have too much to lose now.

_ ‘Come sunrise, everything will change,’  _ Logan thinks to himself as he looks out the window next to his bed and sees the Sun lick the horizon, threatening to end the greatest night of Logan’s life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments if ya'll liked it :))


End file.
